when the clock stops
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Por favor, no dejes que el sol salga. ;oneshot. Gin, Rangiku.


oh, maldito Tite Kubo, como le odio por ser dueño de Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

><p>(<strong>&amp;<strong>)

Podría haberla dejado morir.

Seca y despilfarra. Con la luz del sol quemándole la razón y la lengua. Gin simplemente podía haberle sonreído –fatal, malicioso, cínico- y haberle arrancado el corazón –y aún así, ella se hubiera dejado-.

Pero era tan bella. Desgarradoramente bonita en su dolor. Con sus hebras naranjas desparramadas, la sangre salpicada y los ojos desorbitados. Gin sintió lástima y unas ganas salvajes de drenarla.

De dejarla sequísima, como el mismo desierto que la estaba tragando. Pero entonces así no podría escucharla nunca y él quería, quería mucho en ese momento oírla gritar, gemir mientras él le aplastaba el cerebro –y el pecho, las costillas y los dedos-, hasta que las hebras se volvieran rojas.

Y se inclinó. Y Oh, pero que pobre criatura. Casi puede jurar que la vio sonreír en el momento en que él le tapó el sol. Rangiku sintió frío y tembló, había oscuridad y él le sonreía y OH, OH, que bien se siente poder ver de nuevo.

Gin le devolvió la vida.

-y Rangiku prometió que nunca dejaría que él dejara de sonreír-.

(**&**)

Ella ya no es tan bonita. Rangiku ahora sólo es muy abrasadora, con sus pechos rebosantes y sus ojos siempre abiertos. Gin siente muchas veces que la polla le va explotar –y los huesos-, pero no quiere romperla, porque ella todavía es esa agraciada chica esperando que alguien le apague la luz.

Y él no quiere que Rangiku cierre nunca los ojos. Gin sólo quiere que ella se mantenga durmiendo con los ojos brillantes y el espíritu demasiado encandilado, hasta el punto en que él sienta que debe quitarle la vida.

-es un limbo en dónde sus dedos y su lengua combaten para poder tener a Rangiku. Porque Ichimaru la quiere desangrándose sobre el desierto pero Gin sólo la quiere mirando su cara mientras él destruye el cielo-.

Gin tiene tantos deseos macabros susurrándole que no sabe que hacer con Rangiku, con su pequeña niña desesperanzada, esa que es la única que es capaz de sentir como él la ahorca y no se aleja, porque él tiene algo de ella que nunca va a poder recuperar.

Ichimaru la sigue observando de lejos. Los dedos trémulos pero la sonrisa desvanecida.

-y siente como su lengua desespera en su paladar-.

(**&**)

Sorprendentemente, ella es la primera en meterle la lengua en la garganta.

Ichimaru cree que es porque Rangiku no soporta las distancias, o tanta luz a su alrededor. Rangiku quiere volver a sentir sus manos en su espalda y su sonrisa viperina en sus ojos.

-Rangiku no soporta que él se vaya lejos, dejándola sola en medio de tanto sol.-

Matsumoto es una egoísta, Gin se da cuenta de que él despierta tantas cosas posesivas en ella que raya el dolor y Gin, Gin sólo quiere sentirla desesperada y la sal de sus lágrimas en las esquinas de su sonrisa.

-Gin disfruta del dolor, y puya, puya, pero sólo quiere que ella rompa la cadena que la ata a él, porque quiere que se mantenga brillante, esplendorosa y dolorosamente bonita-

Rangiku le mete la mano y Gin sonríe aún más –si es que se puede-, porque ella toma mientras él sólo reserva las energías para poder desatar todos los deseos y los monstruos que hace tiempo lo han estado atosigando.

No la besa –ella es la que siempre le mete la lengua-, pero la voltea y pasa su lengua por su columna, por sus caderas, entre sus dedos y Rangiku tiembla, porque Gin es el único que puede darle felicidad y sombra al mismo tiempo.

Pero él está podrido. A Rangiku no le importa, ella sólo quiere verlo sonreír un rato más.

-Lo siente recorrer debajo de su piel y son tantas cosas que sus cuerdas vocales se destrozan-.

(**&**)

Ichimaru siente su desesperación y por dentro se revuelca de placer. Ella no entiende el porque se va y las palabras nunca son suficientes.

La shinigami le sostiene la muñeca y Gin se siente extasiado, el tacto de sus dedos le deja la esencia de Rangiku en su piel. No sonríe porque de verdad que ella sufre y se está _crujiendo_.

Quiere atravesarla con sus ojos pero no puede, porque Rangiku no es su mundo, ella es sólo una pieza de todo lo que él quiere.

-Pero ella es esa luz tan fresca, el viento en sus cabellos y Gin siente que tal vez, Rangiku ya ha roto la cadena y él ya no tiene porque seguir encarcelándola-.

Siente sus preguntas mudas, junto con la rabia que sopla en su nuca. Gin la siente menos brillante y se siente, por primera vez, culpable. Porque ella es la única cosa que nunca quisiera ver corrompida.

Siente el roce de sus pechos en su espalda y Gin no la mirará, porque quizás sólo lograría que ella intente meterle la mano –y eso sólo lograría que el dolor se alargue-.

Se despide pero Rangiku hubiera preferido mil veces que no hubiera dicho nada. Ahora se siente fatal, porque él dejó de sonreír y eso sólo puede significar que de verdad la ha apuñalado.

-que la ha abandonado en medio de tanto resplandor cegándole los sentidos. Rangiku siente su cerebro rompiéndose y sus costillas le aprietan los pulmones, duele, duele-.

Es Ichimaru traicionándole, es Gin pasando sobre ella.

(**&**)

Hueco mundo es tan desabrido sin su presencia.

Menos mal que Ichimaru no le afecta ni la pena ni lo extravagante o se hubiera vuelto loco, loquísimo en medio de tanta ilusión perversa, magníficamente vil, creación de un loco igual de excéntrico y pulcro que el lugar que lo rodea.

Gin se siente aburrido. Le falta la luz molesta de la Sociedad de almas, la hierba verde, y el naranja de Rangiku. Le falta el índigo de sus ojos calientes.

Así que se divierte torturando. Llenando de cucarachas la cabeza de todo arrancar o espada que se encuentre en su camino. Le devuelve el vigor y ese ruido roto que le eriza la piel.

Pero no está completamente satisfecho. Tal vez es que se acostumbró a mucho a escuchar el _Gingingingiiiiiiiin_ de Rangiku en su oreja y la fricción de sus largas piernas en sus hombros.

Tocará esperar.

-Gin sólo puede tratar de recordar su tacto al escuchar como ellos se enloquecen por su sonrisa canalla, sus palabras toxicas-.

(**&**)

El capitán –porque nunca dejará de serlo-, se siente lleno de alegría cuando logra por fin salir de ese hueco tan desteñido. Mira a todos a través de las llamas pero en realidad sólo la está buscando a ella.

Una parte de él –.Gin- desea que ella se mantenga a salvo, así tal vez pueda esquivarla de las garras de Aizen, -pero sabe que ella no lo hará, porque es terca e impulsiva y lastimosamente leal-, mientras que Ichimaru se siente extasiado al ver tanta destrucción –y ansioso porque ella está ahí y tal vez pueda volver a salpicarle la cara con sangre-.

Todos se matan entre ellos y Gin no puede evitar sentir un poquito de grima por tanto despilfarro de sangre, -pero de los shinigamis, porque por él las espadas se pueden descuartizar y de verdad que aún no entiende la fascinación de Aizen por estas horripilantes criaturas-.

Siente pena porque él también quería sangrar un poco.

-ya casi, lo puede saborear-

Cuando Rangiku cae pesada sobre el suelo, se lleva con ella todo lo que Gin fue. E Ichimaru se siente un poquito loco –ella se llevó su alma y sentirse incompleto es vacío, vacío como el aire sin el corte de su zanpakutō -.

(**&**)

Todo se vuelve real cuando comienza a sentir el final saliendo por sus heridas. Resulta que al terminar, el juego le salió por la culata.

Y ahora es Rangiku quién le tapa el sol, quién intenta devolverle inútilmente la vida. Es una puta ironía. E Ichimaru sonríe –quebrado-, porque siempre le ha parecido que es una mierda eso de los déjà vu.

Su preciosa niña no llora. Le brillan los ojos y Gin casi puede sentir que pronto la sal va a caer en su sonrisa. Ella le cubre de la ruina pero Ichimaru nunca ha sentido tanto alivio como el de tenerla a ella sobre su cuerpo herido y roto, con sus suplicios mudos y sus dedos en su sangre.

Rangiku quiere volver a meterle la mano, -la lengua, la vida, la esperanza-, pero sabe que Ichimaru siempre estuvo muy contaminado y nada de lo que ella haga podría volverlo a revivir.

Así que sólo lo besa con puro labio, sintiendo como él le corresponde y le busca la lengua, tratando de que ella no cambie ni se derrumbe cuando él ya por fin siente lo que es la sangre escapando de su cuerpo.

-y Rangiku recuperó lo que él le había robado. En el fin, fue ella quién lo salvó de su propio infierno-.

(**&**)

Que desolador se siente todo sin la oscuridad de Ichimaru. Los rayos le queman las energías y Rangiku sólo espera que anochezca –así tal vez pueda volver a verlo cuando el sake le de muchas vueltas antes de caer dormida-.

(**&**)


End file.
